


Inimaginable

by Victoria_2703



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Drama, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Visions, Visions in dreams
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_2703/pseuds/Victoria_2703
Summary: "El torneo de poder? Hay que prepararse para eso? Disculpen pero hay algo que esta dando vueltas mi cabeza durante los últimos meses"





	1. No sé que esta pasando

Goku POV

Hace unos meses tengo un extraño presentimiento, como si algo raro fuese a ocurrirme, no es que sea paranoico ya que ocasionalmente presiento el peligro (de una manera u otra a veces las cosas no terminan como quiero) pero este sentimiento es algo más que una simple amenaza de otro mundo. Vegeta dice que es la imaginación mía y que no busque nada raro ya que bastantes problemas tenemos a la espera del torneo de poder. El señor Beerus dice lo mismo, aunque él me dice que soy una amenaza entre otras cosas, no debería hacerlo enojar más de la cuenta, pero contando que es bastante amargado es común en él.

Últimamente he tenido sueños raros, solo Whis los sabe, pero por algún extraño motivo se hace el misterioso conmigo, me dijo que yo mismo tenía que descubrirlo por mis propios medios, yo le pedí ayuda he incluso deje que se metiera en mi mente a ver esos sueños tan raros y lo único que hizo fue decirme eso.

“Los sueños como usualmente los conocemos los mortales son reflejos de nuestros deseos, miedos, etc. Pero se ha descubierto que a veces son canales que nos llevan a realidades alterna, comunicarnos con otras dimensiones, hablar con “seres” a los que estamos conectados de múltiples maneras…”

Esto me dio mucho que pensar, yo que usualmente duermo cuando duermo, ósea básicamente no tengo sueños, o por lo menos esa clase de sueños, estoy empezando a creer que la comida me está cayendo mal y que Whis solo quiere que use la cabeza. Chi-Chi me sermoneo también con aquello, dijo que si el señor Whis lo dijo por algo será, que sea mejor que haga caso y busque una solución a este problema que estoy teniendo, pero no es un problema, o por lo menos no ahora, solo me da curiosas, y un extraño sentimiento de angustia al despertar.

Por suerte Chi-Chi me apoya bastante, a pesar de que ya no estemos juntos de forma sentimental seguimos viviendo juntos más por una cuestión económica, yo no quería dejar mi casa y ella no sabía dónde ir, Bulma estaba dispuesta a ayudarla pero queríamos permanecer juntos un tiempo más antes de que partiera, quizás antes del torneo o después. Ella por algún extraño motivo se emocionó mucho cuando yo le comente lo que me dijo Whis, comenzó a decir que los sueños encerraban muchos misterios, que tenía que concentrarme quizás me este comunicando con alguien y muchas cosa que no compendia. Me dijo que me ayudaría a descifrar este misterio, por suerte la tengo a ella y a Bulma, quizás ella con la tecnología que tiene también pueda ayudarme.

Espero que esto termine o se termine de solucionar porque siento que podría enloquecer, y si no mejora le pediré al mismo Zen-Chan que me ayude.


	2. Querida oscuridad, no te lleves su voz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Por fin tengo una posta, una señal, como me gustaría ser mas inteligente y descifrar esto, lo único que desea ahora es resolver esto, y escuchar su voz de nuevo"

Me encuentro en el planeta del señor Beerus entrenando con Vegita, pasamos un par de días porque todavía sigo buscando guerreros para el torneo, aunque ya estemos medianamente completos tengo que ser precavido, aunque sea solo en esto. El día ha sido agotador y el entrenamiento dado por Whis fue bastante pesado, pero me alegro mucho que haya sido así si no de otra forma no podría aumentar mi poder si me modero a pelear de una forma nada más, he tratado de mantener mi mente alejada de aquellos sueños tan extraños, Chi-Chi dice que tenemos que hablar con Bulma, que ella tal vez pueda ayudarme y logre descifrar algo más allá de lo que veo en los escasos fragmentos de imágenes que logro recordar sobre aquellos sueños tan peculiares. Hace un par de días Chi-Chi encontró un nuevo lugar donde vivir y aunque me duele el corazón Goten tiene que vivir con su madre ya que solo ella puede criarlo, así como lo hizo con Gohan, obviamente Chi-Chi y yo hablamos con él, al principio estaba triste pero vio que sus padres se llevaban bien y que no habría problemas en que yo pasara un par de días con ellos o el viniese un par de días aquí, lo único que Chi-Chi me pidió es que no descuidara a nuestro hijo en su educación y vaya que tiene razón. Me alegro que pueda seguir adelante pero extrañare nuestras charlas, sobre todo las ultimas relacionadas con lo que me viene pasando, ella dice que pueden ser mansajes de otros planos o que me estoy comunicando con “alguien especial” para mí, eso no tiene mucho sentido pero ella se veía tan ilusionada, hare lo que me dice y veré a Bulma cuando regresemos, por ahora solo dormiré, mañana volvemos a la Tierra y no quiero molestar a Vegita con cosas que ni el atenderá.

-Oye Vegita ¿No sabría por casualidad si Bulma está ocupada en algún proyecto actualmente?- le pregunte a mi amigo desde mi cama, él ya estaba por dormir, creo.

-No sé, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta Kakaroto?- Vegita se oye un tanto irritado, como siempre lo normal en el.

-Es que necesito algo de ayuda, tengo algunos problemas Chi-Chi lo sabe y me dijo que quizás lo debería consultar con Bulma, pero no quiero molestarla si es que está ocupada con trabajo- intento sonar convincente, lástima que mi cara a veces diga otra cosa, como me gustaría ser menos expresivo algunas veces.

-Maldito Kakaroto mas te vale no tener problemas serios como una excusa para no participar en este estúpido torneo que tu tuviste la culpa de hacerle recordar a Zeno-Sama- si, efectivamente ya había hecho enojar a Vegita, por suerte es capaz de ver eso nada más y no preguntar qué clase de problemas tengo.

-Pero será divertido Vegita, ¿no te emociona conocer guerreros fuertes de otros universos? Imagínate las posibilidades, quizás haya alguien más fuerte que nosotros, algún extraterrestre con poderes raros, quizás las hadas existan en el cuerpo de un… -no pude terminar de hablar cuando siento una almohada estrellarse en mi rostro, con la poco visibilidad que tengo veo a Vegita sentado con las venas de su frente vividas, parece que el no haya nada divertido.

-¡Estúpido Kakaroto que acaso tenemos que estar siempre al borde de la muerte o de desaparecer para que algo sea divertido! ¡Quizás encontremos a tu sueño ahí un tipejo mucho más fuerte que todos, que nos pateara el trasero a todos y en eso te incluyo a ti, y quizás su deseo a las súper esferas de dragón no sea revivir a todos los universos eliminados, quizás sea algún degenerado como el maestro Roshi y pida un planeta lleno de ninfómanas alienígenas o cambiar de cuerpo, ser un dios, algún estu…- ahora interrumpo a Vegita yo devolviéndole la almohada en medio de su cara, me agrada cuando Vegita pierde los estribos pero no se da cuenta que pierde el rumbo de la conversación.

-Hahahaha, eso sería interesante de ver Vegita, quizás no sea un tipo, quizás también puede ser una mujer, un ser que no sea ni una cosa o la otra quizás…- Vegita me arrojo su bota a la cara, ahora si debía callarme.

-Ah maldito Kakaroto cierra la boca y duérmete de una vez, en la Tierra hay que seguir entrenando- dijo Vegita, se dio vuelta como indicándome que no hable más.

Me recosté nuevamente a la posición original antes de hablar con Vegita, como me gustaría saber lo que significan mis sueños, Whis no me ayudó mucho y pienso lo contrario a lo que me dijo el, no me ayudo en vez de eso me dejo con más dudas todavía, intentare cerrar los ojos, Chi-Chi me dijo que tenía que concentrarme incluso a la hora de dormir, que tengo que llegar al sueño con el ultimo pensamiento de que podre recordar todo y si era posible quizás pueda interactuar durante este, aunque me dijo que esto era algo más profundo y complicado por lo que tendría que hablar con Bulma, no entiendo mucho de esa clase de tecnología pero tenía que intentarlo si quería saber que me ocurría, y tenía que ser urgente antes del torneo o si no, no poder concentrarme a la hora de entrenar y pelear me será muy difícil.

_ Caía, caía y nunca dejaba de caer, parecía que estaba cayendo en un túnel sin final esta sensación era desesperante y lo peor es que no podía hallar la forma de volar, parecía que había perdido los poderes de repente, era horrible la sensación de no tocar el piso sabiendo que no puedo mantener a salvo ni en el aire. Oía sollozos, pero no eran míos, esto también me erizo la pie ya que parecían los de un niño, esto se está volviendo horrible, la oscuridad y esos sollozos no paraban, por fin pude verme de cuerpo entero de pie sobre una superficie dura, por desgracia solo me di cuenta de esto cuando quise tapar mis oídos de todo aquello y mire a mis pies, el ambiente era poco claro y no hallaba ninguna forma conocida o que yo pudiera reconocer de algún lugar, parecía un televisor antiguo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo y sin mirar al frente con la cabeza gacha seguí mi camino, tenía miedo mas se transformaba en pavor, nunca me había pasado esto y era horrible, varios pasos más adelante seguía sin querer levantar la cabeza, tenía que ver porque no podría luchar de esta forma tenía que hacerlo por mis hijos ninguno querría verme de esta forma, siendo tan débil por algo desconocido pero sin intenciones de averiguar a qué me enfrento, creí que algunas veces Vegita tiene razón, soy un cobarde en este momento. De repente una brisa helada hace que levante mi cabeza, me cubro como puedo con mis brazos pero esto es demasiado fuerte, caigo en el piso de rodillas, el frio quemaba mi piel y el miedo era aún mayor, sea lo que sea que este pasando se detuvo. Seguía de rodillas, veo mis manos y estoy bien, lamentablemente levante mi vista y logre vislumbrar una gran figura frente a mí, parecía un humano, o por lo menos eso quería creer yo, era alto y de espalda ancha, estaba todo oscuro y el único punto de luz parecía estar detrás de eso, quise levantarme pero mis rodillas fallaron por lo que volví a conectar con el suelo, sentía algo que no era miedo, era una especie de angustia que no poder llegar más allá de mi posición actual, yo quería ver quien era porque de cierta forma me había salvado, siento que esa figura se acerca, pero mis ojos se volvieron pesados, mi vista creo un túnel alrededor de ese ser y lo único que pude sentir antes de que la oscuridad me consumiera fue una voz masculina, profunda y bastante calma a diferencia de mí que me decía._

_ -Todavía no es el momento._

Abro mis ojos lo más que puedo, me levanto y veo a Vegita durmiendo, me recuesto y sigo pensando en lo sucedido, no dormiré más hasta que Whis venga a buscarnos para irnos, tengo que recordar esto, pero si vuelvo a dormir seguramente lo olvidaré, repasare cada instante del sueño hasta la hora de irnos, quiero oír esa voz de nuevo, se me hacía tan familiar y rara a la ver. Este último pensamiento me pareció absurdo porque no conocía a nadie con esa voz, pero algo en lo profundo de mi me decía lo contrario, mi corazón latía rápidamente al repasar cada palabra, el sonido y lo profundo de aquella voz, de repente me sentía más calma y un poco feliz, no entendía que pasaba, de repente un desconocido me hablaba y yo me emocionaba como si fuera alguien a quien lo veía en años, y lo peor es que mi corazón me traicionaba y me emocionaba de sobre manera, tengo que averiguar qué pasa, quiero saber más de aquello, quiero volver a escuchar su voz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *si hay errores diganme!!!!!!!!
> 
> *es tarde y yo subo esto jajajaa, me inspiro mucho de noche xD
> 
> *estaré actualizando muy pronto este, me gusta mucho el tema de los sueños, creo que siempre habra algo de realidad en lo nuestra mente proyecta, lo digo porque he vivido algunas cosas asi. :)
> 
> *sin mas me despido, avisenme si desean ver algo mas, por ahora mucho amor besos y nos leemos pronto!!!! :*


	3. Somos de Dimensiones Diferente, Pero Somos Nosotros y Nadie Más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin logre abrí los ojos, me has abierto los ojos, ¿sera una nueva señal o debo esperar a que me digas cuando llegaras?

Tuve un día bastante pesado, hice las tareas de la granja y estoy ayudando a Chi-Chi con su mudanza, me siento un poco mal porque estaré solo pero me siento bien porque seguiremos en contacto cuantas veces queramos, fue muy reconfortante porque me divertí durante el viaje, aunque no vivirá lejos queda a un par de horas de mi actual hogar, queda cerca de la ciudad de esa forma le será más cómodo en algunas cosas. Hablamos todo el camino de nosotros, nuestros hijos, amigos y cercanos, me había olvidado lo que era pasar un momento ameno antes de la tempestad, como lo consideraran al torneo algunos de nosotros, por mi parte trato de no pensar mucho si no sería un problema y más no quiero. El entrenamiento es más intenso ahora por órdenes del señor Beerus y más mis problemas con los sueños hacen que duerma muy poco, no tengo ganas de dormir porque me hace sentir muy inseguro con respecto a mis sentimientos al momento de soñar “eso”, quisiera una guía donde pudiera encontrar lo que me pasa y descifrarlo fácilmente no tengo paciencia para acertijos o esa clase de cosas, por suerte Chi-Chi me ha estado apoyando, ella es la única, aparte de Whis, que sabe de mis problemas con los “sueños raros”.

Ya terminamos de realizar la mudanza, cenamos algo simple en la nueva casa de Chi-Chi, Goten se había marchado a dormir, mientras yo seguía hablando con Chi-Chi en la cocina, ella sigue insistiendo en que veamos a Bulma-san, no creo que deba molestarla por algo así, aunque le pregunte a Vegita si ella podría y no me dio una respuesta clara creo que podría tomarlo como un sí.

-Mmmmm, no creo que sea necesario Chi-Chi, esto se está volviendo algún otro “reto” y yo no creo que sea algo grave, o por lo menos tan grave para pedirle ayuda a Bulma, no creo que tenga una máquina que pueda meterse en mi cabeza y me saque los sueños para que se pueda “examinar- trataba de sonar lo mas convincente, aunque sonaba un poco tartamudo, pero creo que es nerviosismo, no quiero hacer enojar a Chi-Chi, no por ahora.

-Nada de eso Goku-san, debes tener alguna otra clase de problema, pero para estar más seguros le pediremos a Bulma, quizás ella con alguna maquina pueda quitar las dudas que tenemos con respecto a tu salud, y luego concentrarnos en lo otro- dijo Chi-Chi levantando su dedo acusador, como si fuera un niño que debía obedecer, aunque admito que a veces no entiendo ciertas cosas un actúo como uno, haha.

-Podría ser, este asunto me pone los pelos de punta, aunque ya tengo el cabello así hahaha, pero lo importante es explicarle algo y ver si puede ayudarnos- mi boca hablaba pero mi mente estaba cerrada, no quería creer que fuese a afectar mi salud, quizás debería hacer lo que dice Chi-Chi.

-No te preocupes, ya le comente todo a Bulma, o por lo menos trate de detallarle lo más que pude sin llegar a profundizar tantos en el contenido de tus sueños, mañana iremos a su casa luego del almuerzo, así podemos estar a solas ya que según Bulma Vegita se la pasa entrenando y para esa hora ya estará en su cámara de entrenamiento- Chi-Chi seguía comentando muy emocionada, parece que ese par de días que estuvimos fuera se hizo cargo de todo ella, solo espero sacar algo positivo de esto.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y pesaba, Chi-Chi me dijo que el estudio que Bulma me quería hacer a la par de presenciar ellas mismas mis comportamientos a la hora del sueño necesitaba que este varias horas sin dormir, por lo que luego de hablar con Chi-Chi me comento esto dejándome solo en la sala mirando televisión y mucha comida para que me entretenga con algo, si no fuera por el hecho de que esto me entusiasma me hubiera comido todo y echado a dormir inmediatamente, en todo caso me levantaba antes de que Chi-Chi se diera cuenta que me dormí; pero deseo saber que esta pasando, por lo que he hecho todo lo que dijo Chi-Chi y me quede despierto toda la noche, salí por momentos afuera a hacer calentamiento y entrenar de forma ligera, me costó bastante pero lo logré. Ahora nos dirigimos a casa de Bulma, según me dijo que estaba con Whis preparándose para almorzar, lo único que espero es que Vegita no pregunte qué es lo que necesitaba o sospeche e intente averiguar algo de esto, ya de por si es vergonzoso compartirlo con otros, no quiero que Vegita con su humor me diga algo relacionado a que sueño con un “sujeto” raro, podría pensar cualquier cosa y nada coherente.

-Bulma, señor Whis que bueno que la comida ya esté lista haha- digo tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible, me rasco la nuca con la mano derecha intentando relajar los músculos, no veo a Vegita, esto es bueno.

-Señor Goku relájese, Vegita está entrenando, supuse que usted no querría que alguien más sepa esto por lo que le di un entrenamiento especial, aunque solo le di ordenes sobre cómo aumentar el ki mediante meditación, es verdad pero toma mucho tiempo y el esposo de Bulma-san no es un hombre de mucha paciencia por así decirlo- dijo Whis riendo sutilmente, le dio a Vegita algo que lo tendrá mucho tiempo ocupada, sé que lo hará y no parara hasta ver algún resultado.

-Que astuto Whis-san- comentó Chi-Chi.

-Si, por suerte a él se le ocurrió eso, también se le sirvió el almuerzo más temprano a Vegita de esa forma no molestara, ahora almorcemos, tu Goku tienes que comer liviano ya te explicare el proceso- dijo Bulma sentándose en la mesa y nosotros imitándola, no estoy muy feliz por la falta de sueño y la comida liviano, pero no queda otra.

El tiempo pasa volando cuando menos te das cuenta, el almuerzo no fue como lo esperaba pero no me quejo es para tener un mejor resultado, Bulma me llevo a una parte especifica de su laboratorio y me conto lo que me haría. Me dejo en claro que era científica, no doctora o por lo menos no estaba tan especializada en temas tan profundos como estos, o por lo menos sus palabras están grabadas en mi mente, las recuerdo ahora que me están colocando este gorro tan extraño.

_Flashback_

_ -La electroencefalografía es una prueba ampliamente conocida y utilizada en el campo de la Neurofisiología y la Neurología; tiene múltiples aplicaciones ya que aporta información objetiva sobre el estado de la actividad eléctrica cerebral. Permite detectar anomalías de la actividad eléctrica cerebral típicas de alteraciones que afectan al sistema nervioso cerebral como intoxicaciones, consumo de drogas, enfermedades inflamatorias, infecciosas, vasculares, tumorales o degenerativas, entre otras. Estudio ampliamente utilizado para el diagnóstico de problemas del sueño o de focos de epilepsia.- comento Bulma entregándome una bolsa extraña llena de cables._

_ -No tengas miedo Goku, solo es un gorro y esos cables raros son los electrodos no es para nada doloroso puedes tocarlo- concluyo Bulma extendiéndome el gorro ese tan extraño, me alegró oír que no es doloroso._

_ Fin Flashback_

Ahora por lo único que tengo miedo es moverme y quitarme el gorro electro o algo así, podría arruinar por completo esto y no tengo ganas de pasar toda una noche sin dormir nuevamente, es más incluso preferiría alguna experiencia dolorosa realizada por Beerus a tener que dejar la comida tan solo por un par de horas, en cuanto termine esto y Bulma me diga algo de mi problema me iré a mi casa a dormir, o seguir durmiendo porque según en este estudio tengo que dormir una o dos horas, o por lo menos hasta que llegue al estado de sueño profundo, espero que acabe pronto.

-Solo relájate, nosotros nos haremos responsables de lo que pase, y si por algún motivo se sale de control Whis vera que sucede- alego Bulma señalando a Whis sentado en una silla ubicada al otro lado de la habitación, a un metros de mi junto a Chi-Chi, Whis seguía comiendo pero me sonreía tranquilamente.

Asentí cerrando los ojos, trate de pensar claramente lo que deseaba, como cuando le había comentado por primera vez a Chi-Chi, debo concentrarme y pedir recordar todo lo que pase. La oscuridad era más evidente, Bulma seguro apago las luces en esta parte del cuarto donde estoy ubicado yo, comienzo a sentirme pesado creo que lograre dormirme más rápido de lo que pensé.

_ Abrí los ojos lo más rápido que pude, estaba en mi cama, en mi casa, no sabía que había pasado tampoco comprendía nada del día anterior, de lo que había hecho nada, no podía recordar nada, me levante como pude y pude ver que todo estaba bien en mí, seguro el día anterior estuve entrenando o algo por el estilo, pero me doy cuenta de que hay algo mal, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy sentado desayunando, mi cuerpo no responde como quiero pero estoy comiendo, hablando con Goten y Chi-Chi, sentí mucho miedo pero como si fuera un chispazo me volvió el recuerdo de la casa de Bulma, el almuerzo allí junto a Whis y Chi-Chi, a lo que íbamos y mi deseo de no ver a Vegita, por suerte a él ya no le importa y yo trato de no pensar en el nunca más de otra forma que no sea la que él desea, como mi compañero, hace meses que estoy en proceso de superar a Vegita, él nunca lo supo pero me dejo bien el claro que no piensa en alguien más que no sea Bulma, que suerte la de ella, y pensar que Chi-Chi me aconsejo que le insinuara, vaya que iluso. El día pasa veloz ante mis ojos y me veo entrenar junto a Vegita, por lo visto me encontraba en una época donde mis sentimientos por él todavía estaban frescos me daba cuenta por mi manera de hablarle y mis expresiones de desilusión, luego de eso dejamos de entrenar más seguido, yo le dije que tenía mucho trabajo y el solo me dijo que le daba igual._

_ Qué manera de ilusionarme y sufrir sin sentido, el día en el que le comunique mi decisión se rió de mí, incluso me insinuó al final el que si yo sentía algo por él, lo negué obviamente, ganándome sus risas, me recordó la razón por la cual estoy casado que era mi exceso de confianza, y que la única manera de que me haya casado fue por un acuerdo, eso me dolió más de lo que pensé más viniendo de él. Luego de aquello me puse e pensar que quizás tenga razón, ¿quién podría quererme?, podía ver como Vegita se iba volando y yo quedaba solo, algunas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas pero las quite de inmediato, sería muy penoso que se diera vuelta por error y las viera. Quise irme rápidamente y como por obra del destino todo se volvió oscuro a mi alrededor, unas extrañas luces empezaron a tragarme y llevarme a no sé dónde; quería gritar pero seguía inmóvil en la misma posición en la que me quede cuando Vegita se fue, llegué a una clase de planeta en ruinas, no podía mirar mucho más de mi vista que se encontraba un poco baja, sentía leves murmullos y luego una luz cegadora, no podía ver nada y por acto reflejo me tape los ojos, sorprendiéndome gratamente porque logre al fin moverme a voluntad, pero esta alegría me duro poco ya que de inmediato me azoto una ráfaga muy fuerte, casi tan fuerte como en la mayoría de mis sueños anteriores, me hizo doblarme y quedar en rodillas, para empeorar las cosas quise levantar la mirada y comenzó a llover, por lo visto era otra tormenta, el frio me invadió pero oí voces, las voces de Vegita, Beerus y mis demás amigos, no podía con lo que escuchaba estaban hablando mal de mí, pero lo que más sentí fue a Vegita: “estúpido insecto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo podría llegar a querer a un imbécil como tú? Hay un universo de diferencia entre nosotros y mira si yo voy a rebajarme a un idiota como tú, hasta tu esposa tiene lastima de ti que sigue viviendo contigo con tal de no dejarte solo…” tape mi cara con tal de no oír nada más, mi cabeza toco el piso mi lagrimas corrían por mi rostro no quería pasar esto, sentí pasos acercándose a mí, me veía tan patético en el suelo con mi manos sosteniendo mi cabeza, no quería saber nada de nadie, quería despertar y no volver aquí nunca más, hasta que sentí una clase de calor en mi corazón, unas manos grandes tocaron mis manos suavemente, se sentía tan bien pero a la vez sentía mucho miedo._

_ Mi cuerpo se puso de pie pero no por mi cuenta sino por la presencia junto a mí, sea lo que sea era muy fuerte como para levantarme del suelo, mi rostro seguía mirando hacia abajo y mis sospechas eran ciertas, era alguien alto y tenía puesto un traje extraño pero no me concentraría en aquello, sus manos pasaron de estar a mis costados para ponerse en mis hombros, luego volví a sentir su voz, no podría olvidarla jamás._

_ -Son Goku… mírame…_

_ Levante lentamente la mirada pero seguía sin poder distinguir su rostro, esto me estaba enojando, su rostro estaba ensombrecido cuando era lo más importante que quería ver, mi atención se vio en un punto que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta dado mi enojo momentáneo, sus ojos eran grandes, me gustaba de cierta forma, era claramente de otro planeta, me reflejaba en ellos de forma tan nítida, tomaría este momento y haría que dure para siempre, porque de verdad me ha dado más paz que mi visión con Vegita o los susurros despectivos de mis amigos, aunque sé que eran mentira. Puse mi mano en lo que creí que era su pecho y lo sentí frio, sus ojos parecieron tornarse en una expresión de tristeza para luego volver a mírame fijamente y sostenerme de la cintura, parece que es alguien difícil pero intenta ser amable conmigo, me gusta que lo intente a pesar de que no creo ser merecedor de algo así, es tan hipnótico, su caricia es magnética, me siento flotando en el aire, sus ojos me dicen muchas cosas; él no es como los otros, pareciera que viene de otro mundo, quisiera que fuera incluso de otro universo, quisiera pedirle que me bese y me lleve con él. Estos pensamientos me hicieron reaccionar, sacudí mi cabeza y coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros poniendo una distancia más segura entre nosotros, no podía creer que esté pensando en algo así, quizás Vegita tenga razón, soy patético y necesito atención tan desesperadamente que aceptaría cualquier cosa incluso de alguien desconocido. En cuanto quiero empezar a hablar mi mente empieza a sentirse pesada, eso es señal de que estoy por despertar, no quiero irme y por lo viste mi acompañante tampoco lo desea porque me toma fuertemente entre sus brazos apretándome contra su pecho, es tan reconfortante, mis ojos se cierran y yo lo abrazo levemente, paso de forma débil mis manos por su espalda o lo que puedo ya que es mas grande que yo, quiero preguntarle algo pero solo salen incoherencias de mi boca pero en un esfuerzo sobre humano logro preguntarle algo._

_ -¿Qui... quién e... re...sss? ¿Te... cono... ceré algu... na vez?- mi voz sale en un susurro poco audible, hasta a mí me costó procesar lo que dije, pero en la posición en la que estábamos creo que logre susurrarle al oído._

_ -…ren… po… co… co…- dijo, eso lo único que logre escuchar, ya que la oscuridad comenzó a consumir todo alrededor mío, hasta hacerlo desaparecer._

Me levante lo más rápido que pude pero fui frenado por Whis, Bulma estaba sombrada al igual que Chi-Chi.

-Muy bien Goku por lo visto lograste algo de información, ¿no?- Bulma me miraba sonriente, pero nerviosa.

-Toma Goku-san- dijo Chi-Chi sosteniendo un pañuelo, por lo visto mis lágrimas seguían en mi rostro.

Pero de pronto me entro en pánico ¿dije algo de mis sentimientos de Bulma por Vegita? Debe ser que mi cara de pánico alerto a Chi-Chi por lo que me dijo que no dije nada raro, o por lo menos nada que ellas pudieran contestarme, me relaje de inmediato pero quería saber que ocurrió.

-Tendré tus resultados hasta mañana a la tarde y no te preocupes guardare bien tu secreto sobre todo tu misterioso- dijo Bulma alegremente guiñándome el ojo, quizás ella también tiene esas ideas locas de Chi-Chi.

-Hehehe, me alegro tanto oír eso Bulma pero tengo sueño y me gustaría dormir un poco más en mi casa- dije bostezando, quería irme a seguir durmiendo esto me estaba matando.

Hable unas cosas más con los demás y cuando me disponía a retirarme oí a Bulma decirme claramente pero sin gritar.

-No te preocupes Goku todo saldrá bien, menos tu si no nos presentas a ese tal Jiren que mencionabas con tanto fervor hahaha- la risa de Bulma se desvaneció en cuanto cerró la puerta. Mire a Chi-Chi y asentía a lo que dijo Bulma, quería hablar con ella pero tapo mi boca con sus manos me dijo que vayamos a su casa para que yo pudiera descansar que luego me lo diría, esto es un alivio y me pone más nervioso aun, quien es ese tal Jiren y porqué tengo estos sentimientos tan extraños por él, en cuanto llegamos me recosté, no me tome ni la molestia de desvestirme, quizás ahora logra preguntarle de donde es, quien es realmente y por qué somos él y yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *es un fic, he cambiado algunas cosas para que se vean mejor con la trama pero no son muchas jajaja 
> 
> *No sabia como retratar el sueño, pero creo que seria mejor que se conozcan mas adelante jaja
> 
> *es tarde por favor, a la mañana corregiré los errores déjenmelos en comentarios.
> 
> *muchas gracias, besos y mucho amor!!!! :*


	4. Que Momento Apareciste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El torneo llega demasiado pronto para mi gusto, no se que me esperara pero tengo el presentimiento de que no sera nada bueno.

El día había llegado demasiado pronto, lamentablemente no pude averiguar nada con referencia a Jiren, seguía soñando con él ya sea de forma clara o en fragmentos, por fortuna Bulma me había comentado que no tenía nada malo a nivel salud, eso me alivio mucho pero no me alivio con respecto a mis sueños con ese tipo. No pude salvarme del acoso de Chi-Chi y Bulma, comenzaron a hacerme preguntas con respecto a que si yo sentía algo junto a la presencia del otro, era imposible para mi saber a ciencia cierta si podía catalogar mis emociones con sentimientos directos hacia él. No tenía ni la menor idea de donde era, quien era o acaso porque tenía esta clase de dueños raros con él, Chi-Chi me dijo que es algo que va más allá de mi poca inteligencia, ella creía que era alguien a quien yo tenía que conocer, que eso le dará un nuevo sentido a mi vida, no creía lo que decía pero Bulma la apoyaba, me comentaron historias con respecto a “mates”, almas gemelas, amores de otras vidas, etc. Me sorprendió el hecho de que quisieran emparejarme tan rápido con un tipo que nadie conocía ni sintieron nombrar, sobre todo porque es hombre, no les cayó mal, es más me dijeron que tenía que probar y quizás el lugar de donde el provenga no tiene nada de malo; no supe en que momento me senté junto a ella y Whis a intentar descifrar su origen, les volvía a repetir el hecho de que era hombre y posiblemente no humano, lo hallaron encantador, es “mi amor de las estrellas”, no sé qué imagen se plantearon ellas, pero por lo que vi en mis sueños, su gran contextura física, seguramente no es nada de lo que ellas piensan.

El torneo se iba a realizar dentro de unos minutos y todos se hallaban sumamente nerviosos, Vegeta seguía sumergido en la idea de que yo sabía algo que no comentaba, tenía razón en parte ya que si ocultaba algo pero no tenía nada que ver con el torneo. Gohan me ha dicho que me veía algo tenso, yo les dije que era por la emoción, lo creyó de buena manera pero a mi parecer debí de haber tratado de oírme más convincente, puede que mi hijo me creyera pero esto no escapo del resto. Yo intentaba relajarme cuando Chi-Chi y Bulma me llamaron, Vegeta estaba despotricando diciendo que tenían alguna clase de asunto extraño conmigo desde hacía días, por fortuna Bulma lo distrajo y mando a su lugar, que buena amiga era. Pero para mí sorpresa estaban hablando con 18, aparentemente se les volvió a meter otra idea y necesitaban ayuda.

-Goku-san, ya sé que esto te enojara, pero queríamos estar seguras de que si pasara alguien estuviera para ayudarte- Chi-Chi hablaba muy confiada, esto no me gustaba.

-No te preocupes Goku, ya me contaron los sucesos que te estuvieron persiguiendo, no se la naturaleza de los mismos pero si ese tal Jiren está en el torneo, sabremos cuál es su propósito- 18 hablaba seriamente, pero se veía levemente animada, quizás la alegría de ellas la contagió un poco.

-Gracias a las tres, pero no creo que precisamente, en este torneo me encuentre al Jiren de mis sueños, seguramente habrá muchas razas de otros universos, quizás haya uno parecido pero eso no significa nada, por favor no hagan de esto algo público- rascaba mi nuca para aliviar la tensión, estaba nervioso ya había alguien más que sabía de esto.

-Nada de peros Goku, hay que descifrar este misterio y si ese tal Jiren se te aparece tienes que enfrentarlo y ver qué pasa entre ustedes- Bulma parecía muy convincente, solo que yo sabía a qué se refería, y su sonrojo al hablar no me decía lo contrario.

Seguimos hablando hasta que llegó el momento de irnos, el lugar donde se iba a dar la pelea era enorme, estaban ya varios universos entre ellos en universo del señor Champa, estábamos conversando con él y unas sayayinas del mismo planeta que él hasta que le llegada de un universo me helo la sangre. Ese ki era inmenso, no podía saber de quién era pero tendría que averiguarlo, era el universo 11, había peleado contra Toppo en la batalla de prueba quizás el conocerlo me dé pie a conocer a su mejor guerrero. Todo iba bien hasta que oí una voz detrás mío diciendo que me fuera, de nuevo. No podía creerlo, no sabía si creer o reventar, tantas estupideces que he estado escuchando con respecto a mis sueños, a Bulma y Chi-Chi atormentándome noche y día, y ahora pasaba esto, no quería girarme pero él había desaparecido, se había ido a donde se encontraba en primer lugar, 18 me observaba detenidamente, Piccolo también, seguramente habrá escuchado cuando estábamos platicando antes de partir. No sabía que decir, así que cumplo a mi palabra y le hago un gesto de afirmación, ella se sorprende para luego cambiar su expresión a total seriedad, Piccolo también seguía observando, se lo que tengo que hacer, no me tranquilizaba, pero tenía que seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Bulma y Chi-Chi, me prepararon tanto para este momento, tanto que me congele en mi lugar.

-¿Tu eres Jiren? ¿No?-mi voz sonaba muy levemente, pero era audible, creía que no podría hablar más.

Vi como sus compañeros se miraban entre sí, claro, yo sabía su nombre pero ni siquiera nos conocíamos, tampoco nos presentamos y él estaba lejos de querer entablar una conversación conmigo; luego todas las miradas se volvieron a mí, Toppo estaba dudoso no sabía que pensar, el resto estaba igual que sorprendido, quisieron saber si los estábamos espiando a lo que Piccolo salió en mi defensa alegando que no, que es fiel testigo de que estuvimos entrenando para este momento y que de todos los universos a investigar era imposible que eligiéramos el de ellos, que era improbable adivinar quién tenía buenos oponentes para estudiarlos; cuando todo parecía ponerse más raro ya lo tenía frente a mí, era mucho mal alto de lo que creí, no sabía si era bueno.

-¿acaso nos conocemos? ¿De dónde me conoces? No recuerdo haberte visto nunca menos hablar- podía sentir su voz, tan cerca ahora.

Estaba por hablar pero 18 me alejo de ahí junto a Krillin, mi amigo no entendía lo que pasaba, ella solamente miraba hacia el universo 11, estos seguían haciendo preguntas a Piccolo, este estaba muy nervioso, pero por lo visto se cansó de ellos y venia hacia aquí, me gusto ver sus expresiones de sorpresa y enojo, deben querer explicaciones, yo solo me limitaba a ver a Jiren, podía sentir su mirada en mí, que mal momento lo fui a conocer, el torneo estaba por comenzar y no tenía idea que nos conecta, solo sé que ahora uno de nosotros puede desparecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *debí subirlo ayer, pero me olvide este hahaha
> 
> *cualquier error me dejan en comentarios, sugerencias también, muchas gracias por leer, mucho amor y besos! :*


	5. No Eres tu, Soy yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El torneo de poder se esta poniendo emocionante, y podría ser mejor si no fuera porque tengo un mal presentimiento con la llegada del universo 11, ¿podría haber algo peor que se eliminados? quizás sea mi vergüenza en este momento al ser descubierto por mis amigos.

-¡Lo sabía maldito Kakaroto! ¿De dónde conoces a ese sujeto? Es el más fuerte de su equipo, pero tú sabes su nombre, dinos ya todo lo que sepas de él.- gruño Vegeta claramente enojado, de seguro piensa ya tonterías.

-Es solo una coincidencia Vegeta, de seguro lo confundí con alguien más.- conteste yo sobándome la cabeza tratando de ignorar sus gritos, por suerte nos habíamos ubicado muy lejos de ellos. 

-Mira si serás tonto, de todas las peleas, amenazas de otros mundos, no ha existido nadie que se le parezca a ese alíen, ni siquiera recuerdo haber visto alguno parecido a él.- exclamo fuertemente Vegita, se veía cómico irritado y con las venas de su frente sobresaliendo.

-Mmmmm, si yo hubiera encontrado a alguno como el, de seguro ya estarían muertos y su patético planeta conquistado por mí, es muy fuerte quizás así como los saiyajin eso sea común e su raza.- hablo por fin Frieza, aunque si era solo para decir aquello hubiera preferido que se quedara callado. 

-Tranquilícense, yo le creo a Goku, de seguro es una coincidencia, aunque igualmente habrá que observar a aquel sujeto.- ordeno Piccolo mirando en dirección al universo 11.

-No te preocupes papá, el señor Piccolo debe estar en lo cierto, no creo que te lo hayas topado nunca, pero no hay que confiarse demasiado, ellos representan la mayor amenaza aquí, sobe todo ese tal Jiren y el tipo a su lado.- señalo Gohan afirmando las palabras de Piccolo, los dos estaban de acuerdo en que ellos eran los más fuertes hasta el momento.

-Pero es muy raro que sepas su nombre, tú nunca nos hablaste de aquello Goku, porque te dirigiste específicamente a él y no a otro.- dijo Krillin, su mirada reflejaba confusión, ay si supiera que yo también estaba confundido.

-Eso hace dudar de ti también, es sospechoso pero estaba vez te creeré, aunque sigues sin ser convincente.- señalo 17 con su mano en la barbilla, pero estaba sonriendo como si todo esto fuera un chiste.

-¡Es eso! ¡Kakaroto tu siempre quieres encontrar nuevas aventuras, tipos fuertes con los cuales seguir entrenando y entrenando, hacerte más fuerte! En algún lado lo habrás visto a ese marciano, no sé si hablar porque él tampoco sabía quién eras, así que supongo que tú lo encontraste.- me miro Vegita, más tranquilo pero su mirada era desafiante.

-No… yo no sé quién es… ósea, si se quién es… pero no lo conozco a profundidad, ósea si sabía quién era… pero no de la forma en que piensa tu Vegita, ah de seguro me confundí.- trataba de explicar con las manos levantadas, nos sabía ni que decir estaba muy nervioso.

-Te abdujo.- sentencio 18, como si eso necesitara ahora.

-¿Qué?- pregunte yo en blanco, no sabía que rumbo estaba tomando esto.

-¿Qué dijiste 18?- pregunto Krillin en shock también, pero parecía estar más divertido que asustado.

-Oigan, esperen un segundo, yo todavía estoy intentando seguirles la corriente de lo que están hablando.- decía Tenshinhan pidiendo explicaciones.

-Vegita dijo que era un marciano, según un documental que había visto con Krillin, se parece mucho a una raza de alienígenas llamada Los Grises, de seguro lavo tu cerebro en alguna abducción para sacarte información y secuestrarte.- al segundo que termino de decir aquello se do vuelta a Krillin, parecían estar entablando un debate ya que mi amigo se acercó a ella para hablar sin ser escuchados.

-Debe ser eso, ¡si solo fueras más cuidadoso de seguro ya saben todo de nosotros, eso es porque tú mente sigue siendo la de un mocoso, ha de no ser difícil entrar en ese minúsculo cerebro tuyo si en lo único que piensas es en comer y entrenar!- me decía Vegita alzando cada vez más y más la voz, mientras me iba apuntando con el dedo y se acercaba a mí para golpear ligeramente mi cabeza con su mano, de allí no va a salir nada de mí, creo.

-Por supuesto deben haber escuchado algo de nuestro universo, y como el más fuerte eres tú te eligieron a ti papa.- no puede ser, hasta Gohan estaba de acuerdo con esto.

-Me imagino, con la ayuda de su ángel habrán podido llegar hasta aquí, oh mira, él no te quita la mirada de encima incluso a pesar de estar tan lejos sigue mirando, no no, están mirando todos, Goku esto es muy incómodo todo es por ti será mejor alejarnos de ti.- comento Piccolo con la mirada fruncida pero riéndose, ¿se estaban riendo todos de lo que me ocurría a mí? Todos menos Vegita claro.

-Debe haber una explicación lógica- dijo el maestro Roshi, estaba mirándome a mí pero siguió hablando observando al resto- pero concentrémonos en el torneo, recuerden que si perdemos seremos borrados y no sabremos porque Goku tiene un “amigo” del que nadie sabe.- termino de decir el maestro Roshi avergonzándome aún más.

-¡El más fuerte de este universo soy yo! Han cometido un grave error si piensan que estudiándote a ti ganaran, no saben que el príncipe saiyajin les pateara el trasero, sobre todo a ese sujeto tan raro que “conoces y no conoces”.- continuaba Vegita mirándolos a ellos y luego señalándome a mí, esto estaba volviéndose tragicómico.

Luego de esa breve discusión se me acerco 18 junto a Krillin, pero por alguna razón este estaba rojo, parecía que estaba enfermo, quería preguntarle si estaba todo bien pero 18 me dijo que no debía preocuparme, él ya se había enterado todo por parte de ella, eso me incomodo un poco a pesar de que es mi amigo yo sabría como tomaría aquello o si pensaría mal de mí, pero este me tranquilizo diciéndome de que él no me iba a juzgar, que solo estaba sorprendido más nunca me imagino envuelto en esta clase de escenario. Poco a poco le fui contando mi vida ahora que estaba separado, todavía era muy nuevo esto de estar solo aunque básicamente no lo había estado ya que Chi-Chi estaba muy presente en mi vida y es algo que agradezco porque no habrá podido llegar a saber lo que me ocurría si no fuese por ella.

-Sera mejo estar atentos, el gran sacerdote está a punto de hablar.- dijo Beerus señalando a la figura por encima de todos.

Trataba de escuchar atentamente todo lo que el gran sacerdote decía pero me consumían mis pensamientos, seguía pensando en mis sueños por lo que se me hacía raro, podría recordar algo de viejas visiones y las más recurrentes por lo visto eran de él, al parecer entrenando pero se intercalaban con sucesos dolorosos, no podía entender bien todos pero parecían ser muertes violentas, veía sangran, luego el piso se abría, me resulto muy desagradable pero si algo tenía que ver con aquel tipo, debe de haberle ocurrido una desgracia hace ya mucho tiempo.

Sin darme cuenta ya todos se atacaban entre todos, podía ver un gran humo y alboroto, yo pensaba que iba a pelear lo más lejos de este y en cuanto lleguemos al final donde yo supongo que estará agotado por haber peleado con varios tipos de otros universos podremos derrotarlo, pero nunca me imaginé que su velocidad fuera tan superior hasta el punto de separarme de mis compañeros sin notar aquello, solo hasta que lo vi, nos vimos solo en alguna parte de arena ya medio destruida, esto era malo, y podría empeorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ya ni me acuerdo que quería poner acá, había escrito este capitulo pero por alguna razón no se subió, creo que simplemente lo cancele, si que ser bruta jajaj.
> 
> *No pienso añadir a todos los universos, solo a los mas relevantes (osea tampoco hablan de todos pero si tocan muchos personajes diferentes) o solo los peleadores que yo quiera, pero si estará en universo 6.
> 
> *Comenten cualquier duda o sugerencia que quieran hacer, agradezco los comentarios, ahora por la cuarentena tengo esperanzas de escribir todos los días. Si, hace rato comenzó, pero ahora a los 10 días siento la inspiración jajaj. Les envió muchos besos y amor!♥♥♥


	6. Y Los Sueños Pueden Volverse Realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi!!! Por fin estamos en el torneo del poder, pero mis dudas con respecto a Jiren se agigantan aun mas, no se si debería decirle lo que me pasa. ¿Como sera como guerrero de su universo?

** Narrador Omnisciente**

-Vaya, vaya- decía Whis observando la pelea que se llevaba a cabo, solo que mantenía la vista en un encuentro en particular.

-¡Ese tonto se debo embaucar! No sé dónde fue, pero desapareció demasiado rápido para que el solo se haya trasladado en la arena- recriminaba Beerus observando atentamente todas las peleas buscando a su saiyajin más torpe.

-No se preocupe Beerus-sama, si lo hubieran eliminado lo habrían anunciado, pero no salió, solo que no sé dónde esta no alcanzo a verlo desde aquí- seguía hablando el ángel tratando de tranquilizar a su Dios destructor.

-Eso espero, eso espero- dijo Beerus tratando de respirar más calmadamente.

Por otro lado en la arena también se estaba llevando a cabo un debate: el paradero de Goku. Krillin miraba a todos lados, Piccolo y Gohan buscaban su ki entre la multitud, y Vegeta se dedicaba a predicar la eliminación de ellos por culpa de Kakaroto, ya que según él, su compañero fue víctima de una clase de lavado cerebral, ellos lograron obtener su punto débil y por ende el de los demás ya que se conocían muy bien. 18 era la única más calmada, haber hablado con Bulma y Chi-Chi la había preparado para este evento, ella no cree mucho en eso de los sueños premonitorios o almas gemelas, pero le entusiasma la idea de presenciarlo en el mejor de los casos; lo de la abducción había sido una broma así Goku no quedaba en el ojo de la tormenta por haberle hablado tan confiadamente a ese tal Jiren, Vegeta no lo iba a dejar descansar con suposiciones de todo tipo y prefirió decir eso a que el equipo se desmoronara por una duda, por fortuna Krillin lo comprendió muy bien aunque se lo dijo lo más corto y rápido posible; lo único que quedaba era ver que hacia Goku ahora. Todo el equipo del universo 7 estaba en búsqueda de uno de sus mejores peleadores, se imaginaban a un Goku envuelto en una pelea casi imposible a punto de perder, lo que no se imaginaban es que no era nada de aquello; Son Goku se encontraba bien, bien entre una piedra y el tipo que había estado apareciendo en sus sueños, Jiren.

**POV Goku**

¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? Yo solo quería medirme con los más poderosos de los 12 universos, no quería encontrar a Jiren bajo estas circunstancias, me incomoda y me gusta al mismo tiempo, Dios si Chi-Chi me escuchara tendría toda una vida de preguntas muy humillantes, básicamente lo tenía encima mío, que es prácticamente cierto pese a que estamos de pie él es más alto que yo. Tenía mi mirada clavada en sus ojos y el en los míos, me sentía fascinado no podía apartar la mirada, mi rostro se sentía caliente y mi respiración denotaba que pronto me agarraría algo, parecía una mezcla de felicidad con miedo. Quise volver al presente, nos encontrábamos en el torneo donde se definiría la supervivencia de nuestros universos, no debía de pensar en cochinadas ahora que podríamos estar cerca de ganar o desaparecer para siempre, sacudí mi cabeza y su voz volvió a mí, él no me estaba hablando seguía observándome fijamente, sino el Jiren de mis sueños, estaba como llamándome entrecortadamente, me pareció extraño porque ya estaba frente a él, supongo que esto no va a desaparecer hasta que algo pase entre nosotros, el problema es que no sé qué debería de ocurrir.

-Son Goku, ¿ese es tu nombre no?- me pregunto, su voz es tan ronca y sexy.

-Uh, emmmm, sí, sí, sí, sí. Ese soy yo- exclame un poco más fuerte de lo usual con la cara ardiendo por culpa de mi último pensamiento.

-No te conozco, nunca recuerdo haberte visto, pero tu cara me suena de algún lado. Pero volviendo a lo otro, ¿Cómo me conoces?- me pregunto Jiren acercando su rostro al mío, por un momento deje de respirar mientras hacía esto.

-Ay, bueno, tu sabes… esto del torneo… bueno creo que escuche tu nombre y bueno… creí que eras tú, o sea, te queda bien no es que te haya visto en otro lado, no tuve sueños ni nada extraño… oh- ahora la había liado, acabo de decir algo imposible, me quede mudo, paralizado, avergonzado y posiblemente mas rojo que mi la nariz d ese Dios payaso.

Cerré los ojos por inercia, no esperaba un golpe pero termine de decir una tontería, cuanto mucho en el mejor de los casos me golpearía hacia mis compañeros y no fuera de la arena de pelea. Espere unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, al no sentir nada ni oír algo abrí mis ojos para cerciorar que estuviera aun ahí, lo volví a ver muy cerca mío, parece que se quedó petrificado, su expresión era de asombro, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, notaba algo de rubor en sus mejillas, estaba tan impactado que no se dio cuenta que nos estaban observando, a lo lejos alcance a ver a 18 junto a Krillin mirándonos desde atrás de unas rocas, me puse más rojo de lo que podría y lo volví a observar a él, ahora Jiren se enderezaba más alejado de mí, seguía sorprendido y con su mirada en mí.

-Bueno… yo…- no termino de hablar ya que un ataque aterrizo muy cerca de él haciendo que se aleje de mí.

-¡Lo sabía, tu maldito, no sé cuánto sepan de Kakaroto o todos nosotros, pero no van a lograr derrotarme a mí!- anuncio Vegeta posicionándose frente a mí.

-Contigo no tengo nada que discutir, ni siquiera sé quién eres- dijo Jiren con un semblante serio bastante intimidante.

-No me das miedo, vas a morder el polvo, al próximo que vas a abducir será… no mentira, no vas a lavarle el cerebro a nadie más porque van a perder y tu patético universo será eliminado- anuncio Vegeta lanzándose a pelear con él.

-¿Abdu que?- No termino de decir Jiren que comenzó a pelear contra Vegeta, pero parecía que para Jiren no era una gran pelea.

Me quede observando como llegaban mi hijo y Piccolo, también aparecían los compañeros de Jiren, Toppo y esa clase de conejo, estos últimos se lanzaban contra Piccolo y Gohan. Yo intentaba pasar desapercibido mientras me alejaba caminando en reversa sin dejar de observar la pelea de mis compañeros, en una situación normal nunca me hubiera alejado de ellos pero me hallaba muy conmocionado por todo, Jiren estaba por decirme algo y no termino de hablar, no sabía si intentar intervenir para seguir con la pelea más adelante para guardar energías, pero mis pasos fueron detenidos por una mano en mi hombro, 18 estaba con Krillin, parecía que querían hablar conmigo; vuelvo mi vista para los demás pero ella niega con la cabeza guiándome a mí y mi amigo, nos dirigimos a una parte más alejada siempre cuidando no meternos en medio de alguna otra pelea.

-¿Y Goku? ¿Paso algo con tu amigo… novio… o lo que sea?- pregunto Krillin sonrojado pero riéndose.

-¡No digas eso Krillin alguien puede oírnos! –tapo su boca mirando a todos lados tratando de ver si alguien estaba cerca nuestro.

-Que peculiar situación en la que te encuentras Goku, es interesante esta situación tuya con ese Jiren, me muero por ver cómo sigue todo- añadió 18 mirándome con una mirada burlona, esto no me agradaba.

-Bulma y Chi-Chi te habrán dicho cosas que no son, de seguro es una coincidencia- trato de sonar firme, pero los nervios me traicionan y muevo las manos con una cara de payaso.

-No te preocupes amigo, yo nunca te juzgaría así, no importa con quien estés siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Ah, pero no esperaba que te gustaran tan, grandes- Krillin dijo lo primero bastante contento, pero después puso una mirada extraña, se reía junto con 18.

-Vas a tener que ver donde se van a casar y si es que te vas a mudar al universo 11- lo secundo 18 sonriendo de la misma forma que Krillin, están juntos por algo se deben entender bien.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia las demás peleas, ya varios habían caído o los había derrotado, solo me detenía a buscar la pelea de nuestros amigos sin dejar de pensar en Jiren, espero que no sea muy brusco con Vegeta, puede ser algo caprichoso y gritón pero no creo que este a la altura de pelear contra Jiren, es más, ni yo sé si podría derrotarlo. Pero estaba más entusiasmado de estar a solas junto a Jiren de nuevo, quería seguir hablando con él quería que continuara con lo que se había quedado, no estaba seguro ni quería poner todas mis expectativas en algo que quizás no podría ser, pero quiero estar más con él; por fortuna veo como mis amigos llegan junto a nosotros, Vegeta llega sorprendido por la fuerza de Jiren yo no digo nada y me dirijo a ver como se encontraban Piccolo y Gohan, por suerte lograron dar unos golpes pero pensaron lo mismo que yo, deberíamos guardar energías para enfrentarlos más adelante, por el momento deberíamos centrarnos en peleadores más débiles, quizás al final logre enfrentar a Jiren, siempre y cuando los nervios no me traicionen y meta la pata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hace años no actualizaba (literal) jajaja
> 
> *No voy a seguir la trama, osea de Broly, Heroes y lo nuevo, solo me limitare a inventar cualquier cosas después del Torneo hahaha
> 
> *No creo que vuelva a actualizar seguido, estoy estudiando y lo que mas me jode son matemáticas, es mi enemigo numero uno luego del ferrocarril (historias mías de despecho jajajaj) asi que no se si actualice seguido o las demás historias que hice XD
> 
> *Si hay algún error ortográfico me dicen, es tarde solo me quiero acostar; si tienen dudas o comentarios déjenlos abajo me gusta leer aportes de quien lee esto jaja. Besos cuídense!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> *me aburrió leer lo mismo de siempre (nah mentira que sigo muchos fics y algún que otro descontinuado hace meses pero igual sigo mis fics favoritos jajaja) 
> 
> *el caso es que lei algo de esta peculiar pareja y me encantaaaaaaaaaa  
E N C A N T A la AMO jejeje si me fascina y no hay muchos fics, cosa que me deprime mucho porque quiero leer algo de mi nuevaobsesión xD
> 
> *Es solo un borrador no se si lo continuare o si lo seguiré teniendo aquí, ya que tal vez si no me lleva a ningún lado quizás lo elimine y ya fue xD :P
> 
> *por el momento la seguiré, unos capítulos mas, quizás 5 eso son los que tengo medianamente ya hechos xD 
> 
> *si hay errores avísenme donde (yo escribo me canso y dejo así nomas no me fijo nunca después) solo en el word cuando estoy escribiendo (pero hasta el word me traiciona asi que xD) 
> 
> *y si tienen consejos de como gustaría que siga esta historia con este ship en general, también dejenme ideas.  
******************* ****************Muchos besos con mucho amor!!!!!!!:**********************************************


End file.
